


About John Hughes, stereotypes and weird couples

by harmonia_bloom



Category: I Am Not Okay with This (TV 2020), The Breakfast Club (1985)
Genre: Detention, Friendship, Gen, Other, Season 01 Episode 05, Small Talk, Spoilers, Teen Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23055208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harmonia_bloom/pseuds/harmonia_bloom
Summary: A little lost talk between Stanley and Sydney about that strange day in detention and The Breakfast Club. Happens during Season 01, Episode 05, "Another Day in Paradise".
Relationships: Stanley Barber/Sydney Novak
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	About John Hughes, stereotypes and weird couples

"Why are you laughing?", Sydney asked, feeling uncomfortable with Stanley's weird smile.

"Well, my dear", he started, gesturing. "Considering all your closet and clothing choices, you must be, like me, a huge fan of '80s culture".

"And...?".

"And that means you know, in addition to the iconic fashion of the 80s, some movies. Especially the most famous ones".

"And...?", Sydney asked, bored.

"Look at us, sitting in this gym, in detention, after listening to a talk about how horrible teenagers we are and how bad our futures will be - talk from a teacher whose life must be much more miserable than ours".

"Oh, my God, Stanley", Sydney exclaimed, understanding what he was talking about. "Are you really comparing this moment to any John Hughes work?".

"Exactly", he smiled. "But it's not just a work by John Hughes. It's his best work, The Breakfast Club".

Sydney chuckled. "And what makes you think that we are like The Breakfast Club, in addition to being in detention?".

"We are stereotypes, Syd", Stan lowered his voice seriously. "Just like in the movie".

"Okay", she agreed. "And who do you believe that are the princess, the athlete, the nerd, the criminal and the basket case?".

"Easy", Stanley pointed subtly at Dina and Brad, who were whispering in love. "Dina is obviously Claire, the princess. They are both beautiful and really popular. Brad matches with Andrew, a popular athlete who mocks everyone, but because of his charisma, he always ends up getting away with it".

"Yeah, maybe you're right. So, Jenny would be...?".

"Obviously, the criminal, rebellious and hated by authorities, John Bender. However, I take the poetic license to make Bender a little more sexually active to match Jenny perfectly", Stan pursed his lips, hiding a laugh.

"That leaves us with the nerd and the basket case...".

"Which are the most interesting characters in the entire film", Stan interrupted Syd.

"And you are clearly the nerd, Brian".

"Clearly? I wouldn't say clearly. I could be a rebel like John Bender, okay, Sydney? But I like to think that I have the same cognitive ability and stage presence that Brian has".

"He's the most fucked up in the movie", Syd commented.

"Obviously not, because the most fucked up in the movie is Allison...".

"And that's the one I would be?", Sydney asked, annoyed.

"...Yes", Stanley replied, carefully. "But think about it. Allison is the most complex character in the entire movie. And, let's face it, you're also complex", he gave her a half smile. "In a good, very good way".

Syd felt his cheeks burn, flattered. Maybe she really wasn't a freak.

"And, look, you, being Allison, have the incredible chance to kiss the athlete, who here is represented by our man Brad", Stan laughed, trying to break the ice.

"Yeah, and Dina, the princess, would have a weird romance with Jenny, the criminal."

Stanley laughed, louder this time, thinking about the absurdity that would be the idea of Jenny and Dina being a couple.

"Yeah, maybe we couldn't fit at The Breakfast Club", he said. "But, just so you know... Allison happens to be my favorite character".

Syd looked at her hands. "Well, Brian is my favorite one in the movie. I guess that's a match".

Stanley couldn't help but smile.


End file.
